Dark Angel
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Karakura's Seireitei University, one of the most prestigious universities in Karakura Town, was one of the most beautiful campuses, soon to be the sight of a terrible event. An event that no one would ever forget. Ulquiorra had been bullied since he was little and had few friends to lift him up in this tragedy called life. He would end it all. Char Death! Lemons! GrimmxIchi


**Angel: **Okay, so I'm back and decided to-

**Shiro: **Pair me off with Ichi?

**Grimm: **Gag the snowflake?

**Ichi: **…you're both stupid

**Angel: **Yes they are. Anyway! I got a new story idea! Based off of some real things that have happened

**Ichi: **What 'things'?

**Angel: **…the school shootings…

**GrimmIchiShiro: **O.O

**Ichi: **Don't you think that's a bad idea?

**Angel: **Not really, since all those shootings are now a part of history. We can only hope that history doesn't repeat itself

**Grimm: **Point taken

**Shiro: **Is there gonna be a pairing for this one?

**Angel: **Yes but I think it's mainly going to center-

**Ulquiorra: **Me.

**GrimmIchiShiro: **O.O….

**Angel: **Now they shut up -_- Ulqui will you say the phrase?

**Ulquiorra: **No.

**Angel: **Please? *big sad puppy dog eyes*

**Ulquiorra: **Fine. Read and review. Also, enjoy the story since I don't really care much for it.

**Angel: **So mean! Anyway, please enjoy this first chapter of_ Dark Angel_

* * *

August 1, 2012

Karakura's Seireitei University, one of the most prestigious universities in Karakura Town, was one of the most beautiful campuses, soon to be the sight of a terrible event. An event that no one would ever forget. Many lives were lost and two lives would never be the same...

* * *

June 30, 2012

Many students at Seireitei University major in fields of medicine and science. One Ulquiorra Schiffer was attending that very school, going for his degree in psychology. Ulquiorra was a petite male, standing at about 5 feet even, had long raven hair that reached his shoulders and emerald green eyes that seemed to look through you. He also had a monotonous voice and an air of disturbing calm. He had no close friends, but seemed to enjoy the company-if you could say that-of one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow was a big brute, about 6'1" with cerulean hair and eyes. The one way people could tell they were friends were the markings under their eyes. They both received the tattoos while still attending high school. Ulquiorra had green colored tear streaks, while Grimmjow had blue colored markings under his.

"Hey Ulquiorra," the blunette called, catching up to his friend, "I thought we were gonna head to psych together!" "You were walking your boyfriend to class, I did not want to wait so long." The raven replied, heading for the entrance of the Twelfth Division building. Grimm sighed and said, "I'm sorry alright? I mean you know-" "How much Ichigo means to you, yes I know, and I that is why I left, I didn't feel like waiting so you and your strawberry could finish eating each other's face," the monotone voice replied. Cerulean eyes rolled in sarcasm, "We weren't eating each other's face you cunt." "Really? Then what do you call it? That was pretty graphic for making out," Ulquiorra said. The blunette smirked and said, "It was pretty bad ass is what it was. Anyway, what's been going on batty? You seem to be avoiding us lately…" The raven haired male kept his eyes on the scenery as he said, "I've just been having a bad feeling lately, that's all."

Grimmjow stopped and grabbed the raven haired male by the shoulder, "Is _he_ bothering you again Ulquiorra?" The smaller male shrugged the hand off and said, "Yes, but not just him. He seems to have gathered a crowed of followers within the last month. You needn't worry about it Grimmjow, it will all be over soon…"

* * *

July 1, 2012

Ulquiorra had just finished packing into his dorm and was about to relax with a good book when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find a beautiful male with fiery orange hair and chocolate brown orbs. The man had a lithe figure and was about nine inches taller than Ulquiorra and held an air of defiance and something else. "Hi, is this room 415? I've been looking everywhere and hopefully this is the room," the red head said, sounding sheepish. "Yes, it is, I take it you must be my dorm mate then," the smaller male answered, standing aside to let the other in. "Ah, yeah, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," the taller replied, smiling and moving his bags into the room. "Schiffer Ulquiorra," the raven replied, closing the door once the other came in.

"Wow, what a huge room!" Ichigo said taking in the huge space of the room, on the right side was a bed along with a dresser drawer and a bookshelf, filled with books; the other side had the same, save for the emptiness of the drawer and bookshelf. The berry started unpacking his belongings and, with the help of his dorm mate, finished settling in within an hour. "Phew," the red head said, placing the last of his things in the dresser, "Thank you for all your help Ulquiorra." The smaller male nodded and sat on his bed, a book on psychology in his grasp. "Is that what your major is?" Ichigo asked, honestly curious. "Yes it is," the raven replied, "My major is psychology and my minor is philosophy." "Wow, that's pretty impressive," the other answered, "My major is medical science. I don't have a minor just yet." "I'm sure one will peak your interest soon enough." Ulquiorra replied, going silent after reading a few pages of his book.

_Well he sure isn't talkative, but he seems pretty decent, _Ichigo thought, taking a look outside the window from their room, _maybe I should just leave him alone for a bit and check out the campus…_ The read head glanced over at Ulquiorra and saw him entranced in his reading, so Ichi decided to go out for a walk around the school grounds. He grabbed his sneakers and put them on, then headed for the door before a voice stopped him. "You're forgetting something," the raven said, holding a key in his outstretched hand, eyes still on his book. "Oh…right," the red head replied eloquently, "Thanks." He took the key from the other male and put it in his pocket. Turning back towards the door, he went out and started towards the elevator. _Four flights of stairs…ugh! Fuck that, thank god there's elevators!_

Ichi pushed the button for the machine and waited, once the light blinked, the doors slid open and revealed a blue haired male with a shit eating grin on his face. The red head's eyes widened as he said, "Grimmjow? How did you know I was here?" The blunette held up his cell phone showing a text message that read

**I believe your more sensible half is here. Ulquiorra**

Tea colored orbs rolled in sarcasm, "Go figure you knew the guy," he said, arms crossed. "Aww c'mon baby, ya know you love me," Grimmjow chuckled, bringing his lover closer, and smiling sadistically as the doors closed. He hugged the lithe male close to him, one hand flicking the emergency stop switch while he whispered, "Whaddaya say we have some fun in here?" "Grimmjow! We can't do that!" Ichigo gasped, looking at the glimmer of mischief in his boyfriend's eyes. "C'mon…_Ichi_," the blunette whispered, enjoying the shiver that went through his lover's frame. He smirked and pressed a knee between the red head's legs, getting a gasp from the smaller male.

A devilish hand sneaked between them and massaged the bulge in Ichigo's pants, getting a small whine from the male. Soon the buttons were undone and Grimmjow was on his knees, freeing the red head's cock from his underwear. Ichigo hissed as both warm and cold air hit his erection, the feeling pleasant. He nearly came from the hot tongue licking from base to tip, and let out a loud moan as the blunette took him in whole. Tanned hands laced with blue hair as Ichigo moaned, "Grimm…oh god…I'm gonna…" The elder male looked up at his boyfriend and the look alone was enough to send Ichigo over the edge. Grimmjow was able to swallow it all and tuck his lover's cock back into his pants while reaching over to switch the elevator back on. Ichigo was still on overload when they reached the bottom floor and Grimmjow had to drag him out of the elevator, gaining weird looks from those getting on.

Once they were seated on a bench outside the front of the dorms Ichigo punched the blunette lightly on the arm, "You jerk!" he scowled, "I said no." Laughter was his reply, "It's not like you didn't enjoy it!" Grimmjow laughed, holding his stomach.

They laughed and continued chatting unaware of the eyes watching them from the fourth floor.

* * *

_Happiness…I haven't felt it in a long time…I suffer every day and yet others are able to be happy and joyful…all I feel now is hatred and loneliness…soon all these souls will perish…save for the few I do care about…I will make sure they live happily, even if I cannot…_

* * *

**Angel: **For those of you who don't know about the date, it was August 1, 1966 when a University of Texas student and former Marine killed 16 people and wounded 32 others in and around the campus. It was a tragic event and one that will not be forgotten.

**Shiro: **Wow…you weren't even alive when that happened! How do you know about it?

**Angel: **Internet. And I'm considering transferring there after I'm done with my basics

**Grimm: **I never would've imagined something so terrible in school…

**Angel: **Things happen and unfortunately we can't control them. We can only look for signs to try and stop something that may happen. And now that I think about it, my major is changing so I may not go there.

**Ulquiorra: **Anyway, please review and await the next chapter.


End file.
